Freedom is the Word
by SuperKirbyLand234
Summary: One day while playing in the park, Wordgirl stumbles upon the abdandoned pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's". Even after some of the adults, some of which were her villains, tell her to stay away, her curiosity is peeked. What dark secrets will she discover? And will she survive knowing the truth? Warning: contains mild violence and blood.


**Freedom is the Word**

By SuperKirbyLand234

(Disclaimer: I do not own Wordgirl or Five Nights at Freddy's; all credit goes to the original creators Scott Cawthon and PBS Kids, please support the official release).

(Side Note: Keywords are "Odious" and "Superstition").

~Freedom is the Word~

Narrator: "Just another beautiful Saturday morning in Fair City as Becky Botsford aka Wordgirl plays in the park with her best friend Violet".

Truth be told, Becky and Violet were playing a game of catch while Bob was getting ice cream. "Here Becky, catch", said Violet as she threw the ball in the air. It flew just over Becky's fingertips, bounced across the street and rolled until it stopped in front of a building. "Don't worry, Violet. I'll go get it", she said as she crossed the street. Just before she reached down to grab the ball, Granny May, who had been walking along the sidewalk with her grandson Eugene, grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her away.

"Ah, what the...Granny May? What are you doing? If you're trying to pit pocket me, jokes on you because I gave my money to Bob so he could get us ice cream", said Becky. Despite being a known criminal, Granny May looked at her with fearful concern which surprised Becky.

"Pit pocket you? No child, I'm trying to protect you from that terrible place", she said pointing at the building. Becky looked to see that the building was an abandoned pizzeria by the name of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria".

Becky could see that the building was indeed old: all the letters that formed the sign had long fallen off, some of the windows were cracked and dusty, and the doors had been permanently sealed by a thick chain held together by a huge padlock. "Protect me? From what, an old abandoned pizza place? I don't see the harm, I've never even heard of "Freddy Fazbear's" before", said Becky.

"Well it's a good thing you don't know much about it, that place was open from between the years of 1983-1995. You kids, like my grandson, were probably born after that. I'm warning you: stay away from that place...it's cursed!", said Granny May as she and her grandson left.

Becky turned around to see Violet shaking in fear, "W...what did she mean by...cursed?", she said. Becky scoffed, "Don't be silly, Violet. Curses are nothing but superstition, they're not real", she said. When she saw that Violet was confused, Becky clarified. "Oh 'Superstition' means excessively credulous belief in and reverence for supernatural beings. For example, Granny May said that that old abandoned pizzeria is cursed and that means she must think it's haunted by ghosts or something, that's a superstition", she said.

Even with her friend's logical explanation, Violet still trembled in fear. "But...what if she's right? And if so, why would it be cursed?", she muttered. Bob came by carrying three ice cream cones. "I think Granny May was just up to her no good tricks again. C'mon, let's eat our ice cream and enjoy our Saturday", said Becky as the three sat at a bench to eat their ice cream.

Two hours later, Becky and Bob were at home watching an episode of Pretty Princess. Though she wasn't really paying much attention to the show as she was thinking about what Granny May had said about "Freddy Fazbear's".

 _I've never even heard of this place and yet not only is it closed down but it's also cursed_ , she thought. Just then an alarm went off, "Hey Bob, it sounds like someone's robbing the grocery store. Let's go, Word Up!", she said as she transformed into Wordgirl and flew off.

It was Dr. Two-Brains who was robbing the store for it was the day when it was receiving a shipment of blue cheese sent straight from Wisconsin. "Hold it right there, Dr. Two-Brains!", Wordgirl shouted. "I don't think so, Wordgirl. That succulent, delicious, creamy blue cheese will be mine! Hahahaha!", he shouted.

 _Wait maybe he knows something about the pizzeria_ , she thought. "Um...Dr. Two-Brains, can I ask you a question? Do you know anything about a place called "Freddy Fazbear's"?", she asked. Suddenly both Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen tensed up. "What does a nice kid like you want with that...death trap of a restaurant? It's closed anyhow, let's get back to our battle", he said.

Their battle was unrealistically short, "Hey! Why the rushed battle? I barely got to use my new ray on you before you smashed it", said Dr. Two-Brains as he and his henchmen were loaded into the paddy wagon. "Cause if you won't give me any info on "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", then I'll just have to find the information myself at City Hall. And I want to go now before it closes for the day", she said.

"Wordgirl, I already told you once and I'm not gonna say it again: stay away from "Freddy Fazbear's" if you value your life. I'm warning you as a friend, please heed me!", he said as he was taken away. Wordgirl looked in his direction sadly.

 _I'm sorry old friend but my curiosity of this place has been peeked far too high for me to_ _ **not**_ _look into it_ , she thought.

Later that afternoon, Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface were flying towards City Hall when the alarm at National National Bank went off. "Oh no, the bank is being robbed again. Ugh, of all the rotten luck! Okay, stop the villain first then go to City Hall", she said.

They landed and saw that it was the Butcher who was robbing the bank, "Hold it right there, Butcher!", she shouted. "Wordgirl, so we meet again for the...I'm sorry I lost track of how many times we've faced off", he said. Wordgirl giggled slightly, "Let's just say it was twenty times and leave it at that. Now let's get this over with, Butcher; I have to be at City Hall right now", she said taking a fighting stance.

"Why? Ooh, are you gonna give speech or get a key to the city or something", said the Butcher. "A what? No, I have like a hundred of those...no, I'm actually going to look through the archives to find some information on a place called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria"", she said.

At that statement, she saw Butcher, as well as a few of the Bank Tellers, tense up. "Wh...what do you want know about that place for? You need to stay away from that place, Wordgirl!", said Butcher. "Well I'm curious, especially after I...heard Granny May tell some kids to stay away from it because it's cursed and Dr. Two-Brains told me to stay away if I valued my life", she said.

The Butcher gave her a confused expression, "What...cursed? No that's just stupid. No Wordgirl, I don't want you to stay away cause it's 'cursed', like Two-Brains, I want you to stay away cause a sweet kid like you doesn't need to know about the horrible things that happened at that pizza place", he said. Then he surprised Wordgirl by giving the Bank Tellers back the money, "I'm not robbing this place anymore today. Wordgirl, come with me; if you're that curious, then I'm gonna let you in on a little bit history about Freddy Fazbear's", he said as he left the bank and waited for her to follow.

 _I don't know what surprises me more: the fact that he stopped committing a crime or the fact that he hasn't said one word incorrectly at all_ , she thought as she flew after him. They stopped at the park where they sat on one of the benches, "Now listen up, Wordgirl cause I only want to say this once and I don't want to repeep myself", he said. _And...there it is_ , she thought as she quietly giggled.

"You mean 'repeat', you don't want to repeat yourself", she said. "Oh yeah, thanks. Anyway, when I was a little kid my father, Kid Potato, took me to Freddy Fazbear's one weekend; at that time, a kid was there for his birthday. I didn't know him really, but he seemed like a nice kid; he was really afraid of those huge robot animals, though. I never knew why, I thought they were pretty cool.

"Anyway I was practically near the kid when his big brother and his friends came up to him wearing masks of all the robots. I overheard the big brother say he wanted to pull a prank on his little brother so he and his friends picked the kid up and carried him towards Fredbear.

"The kid was screaming out for them to stop and for his dad to do something; they put him inside Fredbear's mouth and they were all laughing until the robot's mouth snapped shut and we all heard a loud crunching sound. That poor kid's skull was crushed...I started crying out for my dad, then the police showed up and all I know is that after that, I never wanted to go back there ever again", said the Butcher.

Wordgirl held her hand over her mouth, a look of horror on her face; she had no idea something that gruesome could ever happen, nor could she believe that one of her villains, whom she treated as friends, could witness something like so awful. "And if that tragic accident wasn't bad enough, a year or so after, five kids went missing from that place. The police assumed they were kidnapped but the kids were never found nor was the guy who did it.

"Then the owner began hiring security guards to watch the place during the night, but something else happened. Under mysterious circumstances, the night guards kept disappearing during their shifts; it was then that the owner finally closed the door on Freddy Fazbear's for good.

"And so I'm asking you this, as a friend, please Wordgirl...stay away from that pizzeria. No good will come out of you trying to figure out why everyone in this town who grew during the 80's is so scared of that place. You'll find that's it's pretty obvious now, anyway...I'm going home", said Butcher as he got up and walked home.

Wordgirl sat in deep thought, "I know he said stay away Huggy, but now my curiosity is peeked even more. There's more to that pizzeria and I'm gonna find out what. C'mon", she said. They flew towards City Hall and walked inside, Wordgirl was looking for her mother's office; then she found the office she was looking for, she knocked on the door. "Come in", she heard her mom call from inside; she walked into the office. "Oh hello, Wordgirl. Nice to see you, what brings you here this fine afternoon?", said Mrs. Botsford.

"I'm here because I want to look through the archives and see if there's any information on a place called "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria", please I have to know what happened there", she said. Mrs. Botsford smiled, "Well the room where we keep all those old files is down the hall to the left. Never knew much about that place myself, my husband and I moved here in the late 90's, so it was already closed by that time. Anyway, have fun, I'm going on my lunch break", she said.

Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface walked over to the archives room and began looking through the files, "They should be listed under "F", so let's look for those files", she said. She and Captain Huggyface continued searching until he held up a file and squeaked. "Freddy Fazbear Incident", nice work CHF! Now let crack open this file and see what it has to say", said Wordgirl.

She opened the file folder on the nearby table and looked through the papers, some of which were just schematics on the animatronic characters and a deed to the actual building. That's when she stumbled upon several newspaper clippings about the pizzeria: one labeled "Tragic Accident: Child's Skull Crushed by Faulty Animatronic", another labeled "5 Children Gone Missing Within Pizzeria", another labeled "Suspect in Missing Children's Case Released" and the last one labeled "Night Guards Vanish from Pizzeria, No Trace Found".

The one labeled "Suspect in Missing Children's Case Released" sparked interest in Wordgirl and so she sat down and began reading the article.

"Suspect by the name of Vincent was brought in for questioning by the police after surveillance footage within the pizzeria caught him heading into one of the back rooms moments after the 5 children had disappeared.

"Vincent was under suspicion due to his position as a daytime security guard, however no evidence could be found to link him to the missing children and he was released. He was said to have then left town and his whereabouts, as well as that of the missing children, currently remain unknown", she read.

Wordgirl placed the page down and pondered for a minute, "Okay, I think I'm starting to see why everyone is so paranoid, but this still doesn't add up. The big question is where are these kids, and this man...he might've had something to do with it but the police couldn't find enough evidence", she said. That's when her eyes caught another newspaper article hidden under the pile, it was labeled "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Shut Down Forever".

She picked it up and began reading it, "Owner of Freddy Fazbear's had decided that enough was enough and so had shut down the restaurant for good. After having one child fatally injured by an animatronic, five children go missing within the pizzeria's walls, several night guards vanishing under mysterious circumstances and customers complaining about the animatronics smelling suspiciously like decaying flesh, the owner couldn't take anymore bad publicity and the Fazbear name was left to rot forever", she read.

She finally returned the papers to the file and placed it back where they belong, "Huggyface, I want you to go home. Cover for me if mom and dad ask where I am", she said.

(Huggy: "Wait...why? What are you going to do?")

She turned around and gave him a serious look, "There is still something I'm not getting and those old newspaper clippings aren't giving me anymore info, so I'm going to the source. I'm going to sneak into the pizzeria tonight and find out what really happened when it closed down", she said. Huggy was almost about to ask her to reconsider her decision but he knew it'd be futile.

So, he went back to the house while Wordgirl flew to their spaceship hideout and grabbed a flashlight. She then waited until it was pitch black outside before flying to the pizzeria. She turned on the flashlight and looked at the entrance. _Well, I can't go in through the front without breaking the lock and I don't want to do that so I'll have to find a way in through the back_ , she thought.

Wordgirl walked around to the back of the restaurant and found that the backdoor was not only unlocked but also open. Choosing to question that later, she walked inside, propping open the door with a few loose bricks she found nearby. She began walking down the dimly lit hallway, flashlight shining on the walls and floor.

Wordgirl cringed at the smell of rusty pipes, water damage and a strange smell she couldn't discern. There cobwebs across the ceiling, floor and in some of the air vents. She walked along the hall until she stopped at a room; inside were several animatronic parts on shelves and a table, and a full length Freddy Fazbear suit on the floor propped up against the table.

She approached the suit, shining the light on its face. She noticed that something coming out of the eye holes and mouth, it looked like eyeballs and teeth; Wordgirl also noticed a red liquid that coated the front end of the suit, "Eh, it's probably an old Halloween prop. I shouldn't get distracted, I need to find more info about this place and a room with spare parts isn't much help", she said.

She walked out of the room and down the hall into the main room, which had a stage, several tables and chairs, and a part of the room hidden by a purple curtain and blocked off by an "Out of Order" sign. She looked onto the stage and saw three animatronics: a purple rabbit, a yellow chicken and a brown bear.

"You must be the animatronic characters that used to entertain the kids who came here, I don't suppose any of you can tell me something about this place", she said. She was then met by awkward silence.

 _Okay Wordgirl, now is not the time to be talking to old and decommissioned robots_ , she thought. She walked away from the stage and found herself in a different hallway, this time the hallway led her to an office. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere! Let's see what we can find", she said excitedly.

Since the ceiling light was too dim, she stuck her flashlight to the wall with her ice breath and used its brighter light to see the desk in front of her. She looked through some papers but found nothing of interest; she then found what looked like a tablet, but after struggling to turn it on, all its screen showed was current security footage inside the pizzeria.

"Ugh! This is getting me nowhere! I need to know what really happened in this pizzeria all those years ago", said Wordgirl in frustration. That's when she spotted a phone connected to what looked like an answering machine.

She saw that there were several messages recorded onto the machine, so she pushed the button and listened to what sounded like a man relay the messages.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact.

"So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know.

"Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life.

"Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No.

"If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long.

"Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person.

"They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit.

"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death.

"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

The first message had left Wordgirl confused and somewhat disturbed at the same time, she didn't know what to make of it. As she reached towards the machine, she heard a small clang; she looked outside one of the doors but saw nothing. So she sat back at the desk and pushed the button to hear the second message.

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses.

"Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often.

"I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights.

"There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something,or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights.

"Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time.

"The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon".

This second message actually caused Wordgirl to become slightly frightened, the man talked about the animatronics moving on their own. And while she had been in contact with semi-sentient robots, e.i. Tobey's robots, these were different.

Once again, she heard a clanging sound; this time, she stepped out into the hallway. "Hello? Is someone there? Hello?", she called out but only met silence.

 _Pull it together, Wordgirl. That noise you're hearing is probably just rats in the air ducts_ , she thought. She went back to the desk and pushed the button for the next message.

"Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight.

"Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead.

"Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught.

Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side!"

Now Wordgirl was full-on scared at this point; she may have been brave enough to stand up to tyrants like Miss Power, but her innocent ten and a half year old mind couldn't wrap around what the man was talking about: stuffing a metal skeleton into someone? That sounded terrifying.

Even though her mind told her to just give up and leave immediately, she still pushed the button to hear the next message.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it.

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. [banging] It's-It's been a bad night here for me.

"Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you [clears throat] uh, when I did.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor. [banging] Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? [banging].

"I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. [bang bang] Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. [chime plays]

"You know...[deep moan] oh, no- [noises followed by a loud screech and static]..."

Wordgirl screamed and shut off the machine, she then placed both her hands on her head as she tried to calm down. "What...what on Earth was that? That screech...what happened to him...what happened in this pizzeria?", she asked out loud.

Suddenly the clanging sound from before became louder; Wordgirl pried the flashlight out of the wall and held it close, she could hear the clanging outside both doors. So she pushed the buttons on both walls labeled 'door' and sat in the corner of the room.

Never before had she been so scared that she couldn't move, nor did the thought of just flying out of there cross her mind. Suddenly and without warning, the lights in the office shut off and both doors opened; that's when she heard it: the same chime she heard on the phone before the screech.

Wordgirl looked up and saw a face, lit up and flashing in the doorway of the left door as the chime played. Then it stopped...the face disappeared; Wordgirl dropped her flashlight and threw both her arms over her head, thick tears forcing their way out of her tightly closed eyelids.

 _Please go away...please go away...please go away_ , she repeated over and over inside her head. "Hey there kid, are you okay? You look really scared", said a voice. She looked up and saw the smiling face of Freddy Fazbear, he was holding the lit flashlight under his face similar to how some people would before telling a ghost story.

"Hi, I'm Freddy. What's your name?", he said. Freddy didn't get an answer because as soon as she saw those unnatural, mechanical lips move and heard that voice come out of them, Wordgirl's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell forward.

She would've hit the floor if Freddy hadn't caught her, he picked her bridal style and held her gently. "Uh oh, I think I may have scared the poor girl. I gotta tell the others about this", he said as he carried her away. Back in the main room, the other animatronics stood around waiting for Freddy; this time though, they were joined by another animatronic Wordgirl hadn't seen. It was a red fox with a hook for a hand and an eyepatch similar to a pirate.

Freddy walked into the room, but kept Wordgirl hidden from sight. "There you are, Freddy. We were starting to worry about you", said Bonnie. "Yeah, we were thinking about going to look for you. What happened?", said Chica. "Well...let's just say that I got a bit...distracted", Freddy said as he finally showed his friends the unconscious girl in his arms. The other three animatronics all gasped in surprise.

Meanwhile back outside the restaurant, a lone figure was walking towards the back entrance. It was a tall man wearing a purple shirt, holding a flashlight in one hand and a box of matches in the other. When he got to the back door, he noticed that it had been propped open by a few loose bricks. "What the...someone else is in here? Grr...well, no matter. I'm still going to finish what I started", he said as he walked in.

Wordgirl groaned as her eyes slowly opened, her vision blurry as her eyes try to adjust to the darkness around her. She sat up from the table she'd been lying on. "Hey, are you alright?", said a voice as an unseen hand held out out a glass of water to her.

She absentmindedly took the cup and drank the water, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks..." she trailed off when she saw who gave her the water. It was Chica; Wordgirl became so frightened that she not only smashed the cup with her super strength, but she also jumped up and hovered in the air.

Chica as well as the other animatronics were shocked, "Whoa! She's flying! That little girl is flying!", shouted Bonnie. "Alright I know we've never had a chance to see the outside world in years but...since when do children fly?", called out Foxy. Wordgirl calmed down and realized that these robots weren't as dangerous as they looked.

 _Ugh...now I feel like a five year old having peed their pants after taking a picture with one of those oversized amusement park mascots_ , she thought. "Um...hi, my name is Wordgirl", she said.

"Wordgirl? That's sounds like the name for a superhero", said Chica. "Well, that's because I am a superhero; a crash landed on Earth after leaving my home planet when I was baby, then I was adopted by a young couple and since then I've used my powers to fight crime", said Wordgirl.

The animatronics became excited, "Oh, and here I thought you were just wearing a really cute Halloween costume. That's pretty neat; say, what kind of powers do you have?", said Freddy. "And what brings you to this old place anyhow?", asked Bonnie.

"Well, I can fly, I have super speed, super strength, super hearing, I have a sonic scream that I've only used like two times I think, and I just discovered recently that I have ice breath. I used it on Miss Power when we were floating in space", said Wordgirl.

"Who's Miss Power?", asked Chica.

"You can breathe in space?!", said Foxy.

"Hey no fair guys, she didn't answer my question yet!", shouted Bonnie.

"Would you all stop shouting over each other?! You're overwhelming the poor kid", said Freddy.

And he was right because at that moment, Wordgirl was visibly flustered. "Okay okay, one question at a time. Miss Power was an evil alien woman who tried to take over Earth but I defeated her, even though she was really strong and had beaten me at one point. Yes I can breathe in outer space, but my sidekick can't. And I'm here because I want to know about this place; I've read newspaper articles about strange and terrible things happening here, a lot of adults I know told me to stay away from this place and that guy on the phone...uhh, his messages were just so scary", she said.

At that moment, all four animatronics began to tense up and Wordgirl had noticed almost immediately. "What? What's wrong? Why do you all look so scared and guilty all of a sudden?", she asked.

Suddenly the whole room went pitch black and when the dim lights came back on, Wordgirl let out a startled squeal because before her stood a puppet-like being. It was abnormally tall, and had a white face, purple tear streaks and red cheeks. "Don't be afraid, I will not harm you", it said in a haunting voice.

"W-w-who are you?", Wordgirl asked in a shaky voice. The puppet gently ran one of its hands across her head, pausing momentarily to feel her soft hair. "I have no name for I had long forgotten what it was. And I'm sure my friends would agree with me", it said.

Just then, the animatronics glowed and out of them came these white misty clouds, but when they cleared up, Wordgirl could see that they were children: three boys and one girl, all of them looked between the ages of eight and ten.

Another child had come out of the puppet as well, it was a little boy no older than her brother TJ. All the children looked ethereal, as if they were...

Wordgirl lifted her hand and tried to touch the boy's shoulder, but her hand went right through him as if he was made out of air. "Wait a min...are you all...ghosts?", she asked almost scared to hear the answer. The boy went back into the puppet before speaking, "In a manner of speaking, yes, but I think disembodied spirit is more fitting. You want to know about what happened to this place, then I'll tell you.

"It happened long ago, two months after the tragic accident that became know as the 'Bite of '87', "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" had once again opened its doors to the public. My friends here were inside celebrating a birthday party; I vaguely remember my mother dropping me off out front, I saw their party and wanted to join in, to have fun. But then he came...the Purple Man!

"He took advantage of mine being distracted by the sight of the party and literally stabbed me in the back; no one heard my screams for help and by that time, he had already dragged my lifeless corpse into the back room where my spirit had awakened. I followed him, watching as he donned a spare golden Fazbear costume and then go to the other children.

"He promised them a fun time, but what he did instead was take them to the back room and I watched as one by one he stabbed them all to death. He tricked them, lied to them, and I couldn't do a thing about. After he was finished, he then performed the ultimate act of cruelty: he stuffed their dead bodies into the bodies of the animatronics, covering up his tracks.

"After all, if they never found the bodies they could never pin him to the crime. I felt their spirits: they were sad, scared and most of all angry; they wanted life, so I gave it to them. I told them to possess the animatronics as I did with the puppet, I told them we needed to find the Purple Man and end him. It was the only way we would find peace; we knew he was a security guard, so we went after each one hoping it'd be the Purple Man.

"Sadly, we were wrong and the owner shut down the restaurant before we could ever get to him. He disappeared and now our souls are stuck like this", he said. That's when Wordgirl began to put two-and-two together: the missing children were never found because they were murdered and their killer had disposed of the bodies in a way he knew no one would go looking for them.

And not only that, but this had also explained what happened to the night guards who had suddenly disappeared: the children were trying to avenge their deaths by going after the man who worked as a security guard when he killed them, but being killed meant their memories from being alive became skewed and they couldn't remember what he looked like.

So essentially, the killer was responsible for the children's deaths as well as the deaths of all the night guards they killed trying to avenge their deaths.

"No one truly survives in here. What was once a place of joy and childhood imagination has now become a dirty drainpipe scabbed over with the blood of the innocent. Now we are trapped in this blashphemist place, like rats in a mouse trap, unable to escape or be free", said the puppet.

He and the others were suddenly surprised when Wordgirl engulfed his thin body in a tight hug, tears falling from her eyes as she cried. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry this happened to you, no one deserves this. To not only be murdered but also having your spirit trapped in the place you died, never being able to cross over into the next world and being freed from this pain and agony. That's a punishment I wouldn't wish even upon my worst enemy", she sobbed.

The Puppet hugged her back, lifting a finger to her face to catch a tear. "I had forgotten what's it's like to cry when you're sad or even happy. These bodies my friends and I possess a little more than vessels: we smell or taste or touch, I can't even give you a genuine smile to show how much I appreciate your compassion and sympathy. This smile is fake and I'm force to wear it despite the pain I feel", he said.

Wordgirl hugged him tighter as she even cried harder, she really shouldn't have felt as bad as she did seeing as she couldn't possibly understand their situation, but just the thought of six children, all of which either younger than or the same age as her, being stripped of their lives and now are stuck in a run-down pizzeria in the bodies of robots for an eternity broke her heart.

While the group was having their emotional moment, the man from before watched them from a dark corner of the hall. He looked upon the heartwarming scene and sneered evilly, almost as if such displays of sorrow and friendship disgusted him.

 _So those kids decided to come as ghosts and haunt the place, huh? And now that little superhero knows about everything! Well...no matter, they won't get in my way of finishing what I started. As for that hero girl...heh heh...I wonder how she'd like being an animatronic_ , he thought as he slinked towards the stairway that led to the basement.

Eventually, Wordgirl had calmed down enough to strike up a melancholy conversation with the possessed animatronics. "So...none of you can remember anything from when you were alive? Your homes? Your families? Your friends?", she asked. Just then they all began crying, well actually since they physically couldn't cry, it was more like pained whimpering.

"I can't even remember my own name", said Bonnie.

"But sometimes, I can still hear my mom's voice", said Foxy.

"We're all here because of the Purple Man! This is all his fault!", yelled Chica.

"Wordgirl...what is it like? The outside world, how is it. We wish to know, please tell us", said Freddy.

"The world outside this desolate pizzeria...is a beautiful place: there's parks where kids like me and my friends can play all the time. There's the beach where families and friends go to enjoy the summertime, there's school where kids like me go to learn and become smart enough to take on the world when we become adults", she said solemnly.

"What's it like being a superhero at such a young age? Does it scare you sometimes?", asked the Puppet.

Wordgirl gave a sad chuckle, "Sometimes I'm scared, sometimes I'm confused and sometimes I just feel sad. I had a friend by the name of Prof. Steven Boxlietner, he always helped me with every problem I had. Until one day an experiment of his went horribly wrong: he accidentally fused his brain with that of an evil lab mouse and became the villain Dr. Two-Brains.

"His crimes aren't that bad though, all he does is try to steal as much cheese as he wants. There have been times where we've even worked together and I saved his life from Miss Power, but that doesn't change the fact that we're enemies", she said.

Freddy gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Oh it's okay, at least you can say that your villains are still good people deep down inside", he said.

Wordgirl smiled sadly, "Your right. We they joined together to try and stop Miss Power, I was so proud of them. Plus they are good people, and I know this because even the worst crimes they've committed doesn't compare to what this 'Purple Man' did to all of you. Murdering children? What kind of human being would be so odious?", she said.

"What does 'odious' mean?", asked Bonnie.

"It means something that's extremely unpleasant or repulsive. For example, the 'Purple Man's' crime was odious because I honestly can't think of anyone who would be so sick or twisted enough to kill five children. Five innocent children who didn't do anything wrong! Who'd never hurt anyone! Why? How? _**HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO EVIL!**_ ", she screamed the last part, her chest heaving in exertion as she breathed heavily. Angry tears sprung from her eyes and she took out her rage by flipping the table closet to her.

Chica immediately grabbed her and pulled her into an embrace, "Whoa, we're the ones the Purple Man killed! We should be angry, not you", she said while trying to calm the superpowered ten year old. "I'm sorry; it just hurts me emotionally to think about someone doing something so awful. I just don't why it does though", said Wordgirl.

"I think I know why: you've faced villains who stole things, vandalized property and sometimes just brainwashed people. You've never experienced a crime like murder before, so it's understandable why you feel so strongly about it", said the Puppet.

"Wordgirl, if you're upset because you wish you could've been there to save us...don't be. We appreciate the sentiment, but don't be sad because you couldn't prevent an event that literally no one saw coming", said Bonnie.

"Yeah and besides you should be happy...you being here now is a good thing because while the Puppet gave us the gift of life, you've given us an even better gift", said Freddy.

"A look at the world today through an outsider's point of view?", she asked.

"No silly, a friend! A best friend, the first we've had in almost thirty years", said Chica.

Wordgirl smiled as she hugged the yellow chicken. _I guess that's just as good_ , she thought. Just then she tensed up as her super hearing picked up the sound of a faint scream. "What's wrong, WG?", asked Chica. Wordgirl giggled at the nickname for a minute before getting serious.

"I heard a scream coming from the basement area, I think someone else is here and they might be in trouble", she said.

"Probably a homeless person trying to find shelter for the night", said Foxy.

"I will lead you to the stairs that go down to the basement", said the Puppet as he floated down the hall waiting for her to follow. _Whoa...that's a little freaky_ , she thought as she flew after him. They stopped by a doorway, since the door had long fallen off its hinges, and she flew down the two flights of stairs to the basement.

Wishing she had her flashlight, she called out in the semi-darkness. "Hello? Anyone here? Is someone in any danger?", she asked. "Yeah, you are", said a voice. Before Wordgirl could ask who that was, something hard struck her across the head and everything went dark.

"ah...ow...my head...hurts", Wordgirl groaned as she finally regained consciousness. Her vision was blurred so she couldn't make out the room around her, she did however noticed that she couldn't move her arms. When her vision did clear, she saw that she was handcuffed to a drainage pipe by her arms, her feet barely touched the floor.

"So you're finally awake, not surprising since you're a superpowered little brat", said a voice. Suddenly bright lights flooded the room causing Wordgirl to wince since it only increased the pain of the headache she was feeling. She looked across the room and saw the man in the purple shirt.

She tried struggling to get free, but despite having super strength, she couldn't break the bonds. "Who are you? Explain yourself!", she said. The man laughed wickedly, "Oh c'mon, you don't know who I am? After you spent all that effort searching for clues about this place and talking to your new ghoul friends?", he said.

Wordgirl tried to rack her brain to figure out who this man was, and that's when she realized his face looked familiar: he was the man in that newspaper clipping about the five missing children's case being closed because the suspect, a man named Vincent, was released due to the police not having enough evidence to convict him.

She then noticed that he was wearing a purple shirt and...

 _No it can't be! This can't be him! He can't really be the guy!_ , she thought as she began to struggle to break free. The man laughed as he lunged forward and punched her right in the stomach. Wordgirl gasped as she felt one of her ribs break.

"That's right you figured it out, you little smart alec", he said as he punched her in the stomach again, cracking another rib. "I'm Vincent or as your little spook pals like to call me "The Purple Man". I'm the one who took those five kids into the back room and I killed them all", he said as he dealt her a kick to the right side of her abdomen and a punch to the left side of her face.

Wordgirl coughed up a bit of blood as she tried to control her heavy breathing, her face ached and she was pretty sure she had a black eye. "That only answers the 'who' and I already know the 'how', but what I do get is why? Why would you kill those kids? What did they ever do to you?", she asked.

Vincent turned his back on her for a second before suddenly turning back around and kicking once again in the stomach and punching her again in the face, this time knocking out one of the few baby teeth she had left. "You want to know why? I'll tell then. You know the "Bite of '87"? The tragic accident where a little boy's skull was crushed in the mouth of the Fredbear animatronic? That boy was my son, Chris", he said.

Wordgirl gasped in surprise as he pulled up a chair and sat near her, "My oldest son, Terrence, thought it'd be really funny to stick him in there as a prank, but when those metal teeth clamped down on Chris' head, I felt like my world just ended. We rushed him to the hospital; it turned out that his frontal lobe was destroyed and he didn't have long to live, he slipped into a coma and then died.

"I started drinking to cope with the pain I felt, I was furious at Terrence for what had happened. He kept telling me he didn't mean it and that it was an accident, so I beat his words back into him", he paused for a second to slap Wordgirl across the face as it looked like she was about to pass out.

"I'm not done talking to you yet, you brat! Anyway, the pain I caused him felt good; I wanted to inflict it upon others, to take it away from me. I went back to Freddy Fazbear's; it was opened and there was a birthday party going on inside. There was one kid standing outside looking in on the party, so while he was distracted, I stabbed him right through his back.

"The kid was dead in no time, but I couldn't let anyone see me so I dragged him into one of the back rooms. That's where I found a golden Freddy suit, so I put it on and lured the other kids at the party to the room where did the same to them. After I was finished I knew I had to hide the bodies or else I'd get caught, so when the coast was clear, I stuffed them inside those animatronics.

"The cops did suspect it was me, but without the bodies they couldn't pin me to it and that's when I skipped town. Then I heard about those night guards disappearing, and I had a feeling that if the police were to investigate this place thoroughly, they'd find the bodies.

"That's why I came back: to burn this dump to the ground along with any evidence of what I did. I really didn't expect a bunch of haunted robots or a superpowered ten year old to get involve, but no harm done really", he said as he stood up and walked over to a table that sat next to something covered by a tarp.

Despite the couple of broken ribs and the all around unbearable amount of pain in her body, Wordgirl struggled to break free. "Well, you won't get away with this! I'll get out of here and tell the police all about what you did, after all, you just confessed to the crime. Which is kind of stupid in my opinion", she said.

Vincent laughed as he slapped her across the face again, causing her nose to bleed. "And what are you planning to do? If you were able to stop me, you'd done it by now; face it, kid! You're nothing special, you're just a little girl trying to play hero. But don't worry, I've got a new game we can play", he said.

The line "You're nothing special, you're just a little girl trying to play hero" broke something inside Wordgirl; they were the same words Miss Power had said to her before publicly humiliating and defeating her in front of the entire town, those same words being repeated back to her by a child murderer made her feel inadequate.

Vincent pulled a large knife off the table, which scared her, but then he also pulled the tarp off the object on the floor; it was a golden Bonnie spring lock suit, only it looked old and extremely faulty.

"W-w-what is that?", Wordgirl asked scared to know the answer. "Oh this, it's one of the spring lock suits. I'm going to stuff you inside of it; I was planning on killing you and then stuffing you inside the suit, but then I thought where's the fun in that? So I'm going to torture you a little for sticking your nose in my business, stuff you in it alive and then let all the rusty metal springs trigger and launch right into your body. It'll be more fun for me", he said.

Vincent then took the knife and slashed it across Wordgirl's right cheek, leaving a thin but deep gash; then he dropped the knife and proceeded to punch her in the face and stomach over and over again.

He then grabbed her left shoulder and yanked on it with so much force that he dislocated her arm, and for the finally touch, he aimed a kick at her right shin with the same amount of force and broke her tibia. Wordgirl couldn't hold back the screams of pain anymore, the beating she received was too much.

At this point she had a black eye, a gash in her cheek, was missing a tooth, had several cracked ribs, a dislocated arm and a broken leg. Vincent dragged the spring lock suit over to her and was about to uncuff her when they both heard a noise, it sounded like a groan.

Then the groan was followed by an inhuman screech as an animatronic ran out from the shadows and attacked Vincent, who armed himself with the knife to protect himself.

Through half-lidden eyes, Wordgirl saw that it was another Freddy Fazbear, only it was gold in color and looked just as old and run down as the spring lock suit. "Don't worry, we've got you. We're sorry we didn't hear your screams sooner".

Despite the severe amount of pain she was in, Wordgirl was still happy to see Freddy and the others standing before her. Foxy used his hook to pry open the handcuffs while Bonnie carried her upstairs, "W...who is...that...other...robot?", she asked as she struggled to stay conscious.

All four animatronics, even the Puppet, looked confused at the golden Freddy that continued to assault Vincent. "We don't know, we've never seen him before. Maybe he's one of the older animatronics", said Chica.

When they got upstairs, the Puppet gently took Wordgirl from Bonnie's arms. "I'll stay here and guard her, you all go back down there and _**get rid of the Purple Man once and for all**_ ", he said darkly. The four animatronics' eyes suddenly turned black with small white pupils, they all walked back down into the basement where Golden Freddy had Vincent pinned against the wall.

"So...you like killing children huh?", asked Freddy.

"And stuffing them into suits, huh?", asked Bonnie.

"And you were planning on doing the same to our new best buddy, huh?", asked Chica.

"Well guys, let's all see how much he'd like it when the same is done to him", said Foxy.

They all grabbed Vincent and forcibly stuffed him into the spring lock Bonnie suit. Suddenly the mechanism holding back all the springs and metal parts snapped open, sending them right into Vincent's body. He laid there twitching and choking on his own blood.

"It's not so fun now, is it Purple Man? We hope you have fun lying there while you slowly die", said Freddy.

All five animatronics made their way back upstairs where they saw Wordgirl, with the Puppet's help, struggling to stand up. "Hey are you alright? You look awful", said Chica. Regardless of her wounds, she smiled.

"I'll be okay...once I leave, I think I have just enough strength to fly myself to the hospital. I'm just glad that you all were finally able to avenge your deaths, now you can move on and leave this nightmare behind", she said.

"And we have you to thank for that, Wordgirl. We will never forget this kindness", said the Puppet. They all gathered together for a group hug, but before they could, Wordgirl let out a strangled grunt.

The animatronics looked down in horror at the large knife that pierced through the right side of her abdomen. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she fell flat on her stomach and remained motionless.

Chica fell onto her knees in front of her, "no...no... _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ ", she screamed to the high heavens. They all then gasped in horror and disbelief as they saw not only Vincent standing in the spring lock suit and still alive, but the entire restaurant behind him was engulfed in flames.

"If...I'm [bloody cough] gonna...die...I'm taking...[bloody cough] you all...and...that super...powered...brat...with...me!", he said/coughed.

Foxy began rattling uncontrollably, "You miserable, odious, sadistic... _ **BASTARD**_!", he yelled as he let out the screech and lunged at Vincent. He slashed at him with his hook, but Vincent threw an uppercut and knocked his head clean off his shoulders.

The others gasped in horror, "I said I'm taking you all with me and that means I'm gonna dismantle you all first", he laughed. The golden Freddy came running through the flames and lunged at him, but Vincent tripped him and ripped his legs off.

Then Freddy and Bonnie tried to double team him, but he began to rip them apart as well. Chica, who still sat by Wordgirl's lifeless body, looked up at the Puppet with pleading eyes. "Puppet, save them!", she shouted.

Vincent suddenly burst out in laughter as he looked upon the dismantled animatronics, who were still alive but couldn't move due to their limbs being ripped off. "You can't...", he said ominously. Then he stalked over to Chica, who shook with fear. "What's the matter, chicken? You were so quick to stuff me in this suit, but now that I'm still walking, I broke your friends and set the pizzeria on fire, you've decided to punk out like the scared little brat you are", he said.

Despite her fear, Chica stood up defiantly. "I'm n-n-not scared of you, I c-c-can take you down myself! This is for my friends, _**rahhhhhhh**_!", she yelled but before she even got close, Vincent rammed a metal pole through her head.

He let out a throaty laugh, "So pathetic...just like the first time I killed you, only this time...you'll stay dead!", he said as he yanked off her head and kicked body aside. He then ran towards the Puppet, grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall, "So much for revenge plan, huh? Well...any last words before I dismantle you?", he said.

"Yeah, just two... _ **WORD UP**_!"

Before Vincent or the Puppet had time to react, Wordgirl came flying towards the former with the same metal rod his used to behead Chica. She used what was left of her super strength to ram the rod through the metallic outer layer of the suit, through Vincent's torso, out the back of the suit and deep into the wall.

In the shock, Vincent dropped the Puppet and looked down at the metal rod that pierced his chest, "W-w-what...did...you do...?", he managed to say before he finally died from blood loss and a stab through the heart. Wordgirl stood there breathing heavily, "I silenced you...for...good...", she said before she lost consciousness.

The Puppet grabbed her before she hit the floor, looking down at her broken body and then towards his friends who were now on fire. "You did it, Wordgirl. You avenged our deaths, our souls can finally rest in peace. Now please, stay with me; someone will notice the fire and send help, please don't die before they do", he said as he held her close.

Meanwhile in the Fair City Police Station...

"Help! That old pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear's" is on fire and if it's not put out, it could spread and endanger everyone's safety! Wait, is this the police station?", said the Help Guy as he burst through the double doors.

"Why yes this is the police station", said the nearest officer. Help Guy jumped up happily, "Yes I finally found it! Also that old pizzeria is on fire, so you should get on that", he said. An emergency fire crew was sent straight to the pizzeria and as they began putting out the fire, a small crowd of citizens was forming at a safe distance. An ambulance came short after the fire was put out, just in case anyone was inside, "Alright let's move!", said the fire chief as he and the other firefighters ran inside.

One spotted Vincent pinned to the wall and went to check his pulse, "No good, this man is dead", he said. The fire chief began looking around, only seeing the dismantled animatronics. "Oh...oh no, chief you better get over here quick!", said another firefighter. The chief ran to where he stood with a terrified expression, he looked down at what his comrade was pointing at and gasped. "Oh Dear Lord...", he said.

Outside, the crowd of citizens became larger and was beginning to grow concern. "Help me! Quick we need a paramedic over here fast!", shouted the fire chief as he came running out holding Wordgirl's body. The crowd of people all gasped in horror at the sight of her bloodied, bruised up and slightly charred form; some of the children in the crowd began crying while the adults all murmured frightfully.

The paramedics placed Wordgirl onto a stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance, which began driving as fast as it could towards the hospital. "She's lost a lot of blood and her pulse is extremely weak", said one EMT as he hooked her arm up to an I.V. Another place a breathing mask over her nose and mouth while another tried to stop the bleeding, he noticed her eyes were half opened but it didn't look like they were focused on anything. "You're gonna be okay, kiddo", he said.

The EMT who had hooked her up to a heart monitor gasped in shock when it flat-lined, "We're losing her! Someone get me the defibrillator!", she shouted. Someone passes it towards her and she turned it on to a semi-high setting.

"Alright, stand back. CLEAR!"

The machine still flat-lined.

"Nothing, again. CLEAR!"

Still it continued to flat-line.

"C'mon Wordgirl, you can make it. Don't you die on me, kid. CLEAR!"

The machine registered a weak pulse, "We got a pulse but it's still too weak. Punch it now", she shouted at the driver. When they got to the hospital, they immediately began wheeling Wordgirl to the Emergency Room. While doing so, her half-lidden eyes finally closed and everything went dark.

 _~Near-Death Experience/Dream Sequence~_

 _Wordgirl opened her eyes and found herself lying on a giant cloud, she sat up and looked around. "This place...what is it?", she asked. "It is the border between Earth and Heaven, you're friends are going to cross over very soon", said a voice. Wordgirl turned around and saw a tall woman wearing a white robe, had white wings and a golden halo hovering above her head._

 _"Are...are you an angel?", Wordgirl asked. The woman smiled, "Yes my child, I am an angel and I am here to congratulate you for the wonderful thing you did. For thirty years those poor children's souls were trapped, never able to find peace, but thanks to you they can now rest", she said._

 _Suddenly the six animatronics all appeared next to her, but then they all transformed into the children, who also had wings and halos. That's when Wordgirl noticed the six child, a little boy. "Who are you?", she asked._

 _"My name is Chris, I was the one possessing Golden Freddy. When I died, I couldn't leave my dad knowing how sad he was, but when I was about to see him one last time, I saw him kill those kids. I knew he was upset about me dying but I didn't think the pain would drive him to kill, so I possessed Golden Freddy and waited for the day my dad would come back so I could try to talk him out of it. Unfortunately, he tried to kill you so I had to stop him. He's down below now, but I think that's for the best", the boy said._

 _Just then a golden ray of life shined from the clouds above the children and the clouds beneath Wordgirl's feet. "What's going on?", she asked. "The light above the children means it's time for them to move on, the light beneath you means it's time for you to return home. You are not dead, my child; you've simply been in a coma for quite some time, but now it's time for you to wake up. These children had their lives stripped from them years ago, you on the other hand still have a life to live", said the angel._

 _Wordgirl looked at the golden opening in the sky, signaling her to go back to her body. She looked at the children and began to cry, "I'm going to miss all of you, even though we've only known each other for a short time. I'll never forget this", she said with a smile._

 _The children all smiled at her and cried as well._

 _"And we'll miss you too, best buddy", said the girl who was Chica._

 _"For so long we thought no one cared to find out what became of us, until you came. You gave us hope and love", said the boy who was Bonnie._

 _"And you made sure that the man who wronged us was rightfully punished for his crime", said the boy who was Foxy._

 _"Now we can finally be at peace after so many years of wallowing in sorrow and anger", said the boy who was Freddy._

 _"And don't worry, Wordgirl. When your time comes, you will see us again. And when that happens we'll be best friends forever", said the boy who was the Puppet._

 _"Thank you and goodbye!", said Chris as he and the other children held the angel's hands and flew up into the sky. Wordgirl smiled and closed her eyes as she felt her soul return to her body._

 _~End of Near-Death Experience/Dream Sequence~_

A beeping sound was the first thing Wordgirl heard when she woke up, she slowly opened her eyes and saw that she was in a hospital room; she had an I.V. hooked up to her arm and a breathing mask over her nose and mouth. She looked around the room and saw that it was nearly fill to the brim with 'get-well' presents; some of them were from her fans, but a good majority was from her villains and the presents ranged from toys to books to cards to gifts baskets to candy. The door opened and a male doctor walked into the room, closely followed by the Botsford Family, Scoops and Violet. "Hey there, I'm glad to see you're awake. You were in a coma for about five days, but I'm glad to see you're alive and well. You have a few injuries such a shattered tibia, six broken ribs, minor burns and a minor skull fracture, but with plenty of rest you should recover. By the way, the police caught on to you investigating the disappearance of those five missing children and they thank you for doing what they couldn't. Now I'll leave you and your guests alone for a while, try not to stay too long everyone, she'll need her rest", he said as he left.

Wordgirl looked upon the smiling faces all around her and before she could say anything, Scoops spoke.

"Um...it's okay Becky, I told them everything. They kind of put two-and-two together when the realized it was a little too coincidental that Becky Botsford would go missing right at the same time Wordgirl is admitted to the hospital and slips into a coma, so I told them the whole story", he said.

She wasn't angry at him, in fact she was grateful she wouldn't have to make up an excuse for why she was so banged up when she got home. She looked towards her little brother, "So...how do you feel about all this?", she asked. "Are you kidding? Not only is my big sister Wordgirl, but she took down a murderer and helped a bunch of ghost kids, that's awesome! You're awesome!", said TJ.

Wordgirl blushed and looked towards Violet, "Sorry, I was going to tell you but I didn't have the courage to do so. I hope you're not mad at me", she said. Violet smiled and gave her a small hug, "As long as you're alright then I forgive you, and I'm so very proud of you. We all are", she said.

Wordgirl smiled before she let out a huge yawn, "C'mon now everyone, our little hero needs her rest if she's going to get better. When you're fully recovered sweetie, we'll pick you up and take you home. We love you", said Mr. Botsford.

She smiled and laid on her side but before she turned in, she saw something on the bedside table: it was a Golden Freddy plush toy. Stitched onto its left and right paws were two simple words: "Thank You". Wordgirl smiled as she cuddled the plushie bear and fell fast asleep.

One week later, Wordgirl was allowed to leave the hospital, but the doctors informed her that she'd need to spend another week of bed rest to allow her body to completely rejuvenate. So when she returned home as Becky Botsford, her parents informed her school that she'd be out for a week because 'they went out that weekend and Becky had gotten seriously injured'.

The bed rest period wasn't so bad: she told TJ stories about her adventures being a superhero, she was able to catch up on all the episodes of Pretty Prince she missed, her friends came over with her homework as well as ice cream for her and during that week, not a single villain committed a crime. _I guess they think there's no point in committing a crime if I'm not there to stop them_ , she thought.

After she fully recovered, the first thing she did, as Wordgirl, was fly over to the police station and tell them the whole story: about the missing children, the haunted animatronics and how Vincent confessed to the crime right before he attacked her and was then killed, so that the parents of the missing children could finally have some closure.

She then told Scoops the whole story, right down to her near-death experience, so he could print it in the newspaper for everyone to read. Wordgirl went back to fighting crime and her villains were all happy to have her back.

One day after defeating Dr. Two-Brains again, she and Captain Huggyface flew over to the Fair City Cemetery. She held a bouquet of roses in her hands as she walked towards six graves. Buried in these graves, as she requested by the police, were the dismantled remains of the six animatronics.

She thought that after all they've been through, they deserved a proper burial. She placed a rose on each grave, smiling sadly as she did, "Rest in peace everyone, I still miss you all and I hope you have a wonderful afterlife", she said as she and her sidekick flew home.

As Becky laid down to sleep, she hugged her Golden Freddy plushie. Ever since the incident, she always kept it close. "Goodnight, Fredbear", she said as she fell asleep.

Narrator: "Aww, that's just adorable. And so Wordgirl solved the mysteries of Freddy Fazbear's and all the missing children were able to move on. Thank you all for joining us for this suspenseful, satisfying and all around heartwarming adventure of Wordgirl!"

~The End~

Author's Note: This one-shot was based on a dream I had, I hoped you liked it. And to those asking about my Redwall story, I've run out of ideas. Help me with that if you can. Anyway until next time, this is SuperKirbyLand234 signing out!


End file.
